Summer Storms
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: Entry six of seven for Swimmer's Week of Summer One Shots. When a storm is brewing along the horizon, most people turn in for the night, but those who stay out there see just how pretty the sky is. Jaya one shot and also sort of a childhood Kai and Nya story. Don't read if this isn't your cup of tea.


**Hey everyone! Here's entry six. I apologize once again for how late it is. This one was requested by Another Swimmer. It's a Jaya story, so if you're not into that, you may not want to read this.**

Jay stood on the deck of Destiny's Bounty starting off into the sky. If a rock had been thrown at him, he probably wouldn't have moved. No way. This was something he couldn't miss. No body else was out there, but when it's eighty five degrees and supposed to storm soon, who would be? After all, any sunset worth seeing was cancelled out by the clouds stretched across the horizon.

"I figured you would be out here," a voice not exactly shouted but in a way announced their presence. Jay turned around to see Nya there.

"Oh, it's just you. Hey."

Nya joined him at the railing looking out at the clouds soon to be rolling in, "Whatcha looking at?"

"The sky," Jay replied promptly, "it always looks so cool when it's about to storm."

"It does," Nya agreed. She looked at Jay and smiled. Tears from a happy childhood memory filled her eyes.

"What's bothering you?" Jay asked and put his arm around her shoulder.

Nya shrugged, "it's just a memory. I was four at the time and it was storming..."

 _"Mommy, Daddy!" Kai and Nya had screamed. Lightning flashed across the sky as rain patted down against the window._

 _Their parents opened the door to see the two of them crying._

 _"What's wrong?" Their mother had asked and scooped them into her arms. Their father hugged them too._

 _"The storm scares us," Kai had explained._

 _"Well, you're perfectly safe. We're here now," their father told them._

 _"Can you stay with us until we fall asleep?" Nya had cried. The rolling thunder shook the house and frightened her._

 _Their mom tightened her grip around her, "always my dear."_

 _A while later, Kai and her father had fallen asleep, but Nya was still awake wrapped in her mother's arms, "Mommy, the sky still scares me," she said._

 _"The sky used to scare me too my dear," she whispered back, "but I've come to like it."_

 _"It is pretty."_

 _"Yes it is my dear."_

 _Nya fell asleep soon after that. It was always the prettiest shade of blue._

"That's one of the last memories I have of my mom," Nya explained, "she died the next winter when our heater broke down and she got pneumonia."

"I'm sorry Nya," Jay whispered.

"Don't be. It's one of the happiest memories I had with her," Nya sighed. Neither had really noticed that the storm had finally reached them, but already their clothes were getting wet, "Should we head back in?" She asked.

"Nah, then we can't watch the storm. Well we can, but it's just not the same. Let's just stay out here a little while longer," Jay suggested.

"Okay."

Lightning flashed. Thunder rumbled. Rain poured. It was beautiful.

"Nya, you know what you said about the stormy sky being the prettiest shade of blue?"

"Yeah," Nya replied.

"Anyone who doesn't agree with you is crazy."

A while later, they finally went inside after sharing one of those overly cliche kisses in the rain and the joy of watching the sky. After all, a stormy sky was far better than any perfect sunset.

 **I hope you all enjoyed! I'll have more up tomorrow. Actually, there will be two, one for father's day. So, for today's questions:**

 **Do you prefer sunsets or storms? I totally prefer storms. The lightning is so cool to watch.**

 **How often does it storm near you? It storms all the time near me. I can't think of a day this week where it hasn't.**

 **This is kinda random, but do you think Nya has some sort of water proof suit? I can't help but think she must get soaked every time she uses her powers.**

 **That's all for today. Have an awesome last eighteen minutes of it. See Ya!**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
